<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can We All Agree That Blackstone Sucks? by 123yourmomsahoe123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038193">Can We All Agree That Blackstone Sucks?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/123yourmomsahoe123/pseuds/123yourmomsahoe123'>123yourmomsahoe123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, Other, Prision, distortedthoughts, leavecomment, leavecritque, manipluation?, plsread, tommyinnitisnotchillinginthecadilac, tw, yourecoolimcoolstoponby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/123yourmomsahoe123/pseuds/123yourmomsahoe123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has never liked blackstone.<br/>He's never hated it though,<br/>Until he was given a reason too.</p><p>Every horrible event in the SMP has seemed to have blackstone incorporated into it.<br/>And now Tommy fucking hates it.<br/>____________</p><p>Oh wow, I'm bad at summaries. So! Please give it a chance, and leave advice where you see fit!</p><p>This is going to be Tommy's thoughts, so it's meant to be a little weird, as well as minorly confusing.</p><p>I don't know if this needs a TW, but be wary I think. There's also quite a bit of swearing!</p><p>Be nice to me. </p><p>I'm cool, you're probably cool<br/>Stop by!<br/>;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can We All Agree That Blackstone Sucks?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blackstone.</p><p>An ugly color, if we’re being honest here. A variety of blacks and grays, mashed together to try to look cool when obviously, it isn’t. </p><p>When raw, it smells just as putrid as the hell hole that it came from. An idiotic asshole tried to clean it up, but pretty much failed, cuz’ when it’s polished, it still looks fucking terrible.</p><p>I've hated it ever since my father showed me some from his adventures in the nether.</p><p>I hated even more after Eret’s betrayal.</p><p>I despised it after Techno’s supply room.</p><p>I was scared of it when I saw it on the prison for the first time, thinking I was going to rot away in there forever if Dream caught me.</p><p>I wished I would never see it again when Dream took me and Tubbo to the disk room. He told me he would kill Tubbo, my best mate. My brother. Instead of fighting, Tubbo goddamn accepted it. If it hadn’t been for Punz, he wouldn’t be here anymore. I declared from then on I would truly hate Dream and blackstone for the rest of my life. </p><p> </p><p>I maned up to see Dream for the first time in prison, telling him, shouting at him, that I was in control now. He couldn’t hurt anyone, He could go fuck himself in this little hellhole, infested with that hellish block, for all I care.</p><p>And so I left. And life was good. I made a hotel. Made friends. Avoided the prison. Tried to go back to normal. I tried so, so hard. But I guess I needed what Tubbo called ‘closure.’ I don’t know if he was listening to me at all, with his mind full with that bitch Ranboo. But Tubbo knows best, so I spoke with the warden.</p><p>All want as planned.</p><p>The lava vail fell revealing Dream.</p><p>I got to be honest with you guys, he looked like shit. So did I though, so who am I to judge.</p><p>He was standing there, with a shit-eating grin on his stupid fucking, scar-infested face.</p><p>The whole place was soaked, due to the crying obsidian that was covering the place, right next to the fucking blackstone. </p><p>Just looking at him made me want to run, book it out. Risk the lava. Risk never coming back. Never seeing Tubbo again.</p><p>So I told him what I thought. It all came ripping out of me, like a cracking dam that had finally collapsed after the slamming water had broken it apart.</p><p>I expected the raging torrent of words to rip and shred him to pieces, as it had been doing to me for months and months on end. Perhaps years.</p><p>He fucking smiled.</p><p>And I fucking died even more inside.</p><p>And then the explosion rocked the prison.</p><p>I remember shouting at him, demanding an answer.</p><p>He just shrugged and smiled. Looks like you’re stuck here with me.</p><p>No, I couldn’t. I can’t. I won’t. This was supposed to be the last time, god fucking damn it.</p><p>I turned towards the lava and shouted to the person who was supposed to save me.</p><p>"Sam! Sam! I want to leave!"</p><p>I even shouted the name of someone from who I promised myself I would never need help.</p><p>"Philza! Help! Please!"</p><p>No one came.</p><p>It’s not like I thought they would.</p><p>I’ve always been alone. </p><p>It’s been me, taking care of me. Don’t know why I thought different.</p><p>Dream smirked again. "No one is going to save you. You’re here with me, one whole week."</p><p>I wanted to jump into the lava</p><p>I couldn’t do that.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>My thoughts felt like they were twisting in on themselves, flipping my views around.</p><p>I told him so.</p><p>A mistake.</p><p>This visit was a mistake.</p><p>He smiled again</p><p>And I tried to prepare myself for the unpreparable.</p><p>I looked at anywhere except for Dream, and that hell-infested block.</p><p> </p><p>The week passed like molasses.</p><p>It turns out I couldn’t hide in a 9 by 9 room.</p><p>I got angry, killed a cat.</p><p>I needed him to show emotion.</p><p>To show that he felt something.</p><p>I don’t even remember how it came up.</p><p>We started talking about Dream’s so-called powers.</p><p>Which was definitely a load of bullshit.</p><p>I told him so, and I got the first reaction out of him the from whole week.</p><p>Schlatt was an abusive drunk, how would he know the secret of raising the dead, I told him. Cocky.</p><p>Dream began yelling, suddenly unhinged.</p><p>All I was a mirror of him next to stripped logs, a bell, an abandoned beach, and tnt.</p><p>He was scaring me.</p><p>But I wanted him to get mad?</p><p>He rambled on and on about how once he got to Tubbo, he was going to kill him and never bring him back.</p><p>And how Wilbur will stay dead forever if he stayed in this prison</p><p>I wasn’t really listening.</p><p> But I egged him on.</p><p>Mistake.</p><p>I saw an idea go through his head.</p><p>It was sad how I knew, from watching him throughout my stay.</p><p> Soon after the blows began.</p><p>It was with a potato, ironically.</p><p>It hurt too much for me to care at the moment though.</p><p>I attempted to heal.</p><p>My potatoes ran out</p><p>I hate potatoes, honestly.</p><p>Yet I asked for more, thinking it would stop, and I could heal.</p><p>Dream wouldn’t kill me.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Yet the blows kept coming.</p><p>One after another, after another.</p><p>I caved in.</p><p>"Stop it!" I shouted.</p><p>The last thing I saw was lava,</p><p>and blackstone.</p><p>I hate blackstone though?</p><p> </p><p>I heard Wilbur again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>